


Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte

by Miss_SnowWhitePink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SnowWhitePink/pseuds/Miss_SnowWhitePink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meine Femslash-Harry Potter- Version von Dickens "Die Weihnachtsgeschichte".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte

Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte

Hermine Granger, die jüngste Ministerin für Magie, schaute nun schon zum zigsten Mal auf die Uhr über ihrer Bürotür, während sie die Formulare auf ihrem Schreibtisch durcharbeitete.  
Sie seufzte. Das Verhalten ihres Sekretärs war in der letzten Zeit wirklich nicht mehr zu dulden. Dabei war sie sich so sicher gewesen, nach all den unzuverlässigen, unbrauchbaren und faulen Arbeitern, endlich den gefunden zu haben, der ihren Ansprüchen genügen konnte.  
Und nun war es schon das dritte Mal in dieser Woche, dass er zur spät zur Arbeit erschien.  
Die Ministerin kniff die Lippen zusammen und strich sich brüsk eine ihrer Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr, die dem strenggeflochtenem Dutt in ihrem Nacken entflohen war.

Und wieder wanderte ihr Blick zur Uhr. Dank des ihr selbstauferlegten Arbeitsverhaltens konnte sie sich gerade noch davon abhalten ihren Unmut dadurch zu zeigen, dass sie mit den frisch manikürten Fingernägeln auf den Tisch trommelte.  
Das gehörte sich einfach nicht für die wichtigste Frau der Zaubererwelt.

Doch zum Glück wurde ihre Geduld schon bald nicht mehr auf die Probe gestellt, denn die Tür zu ihrem Büro öffnete sich, und der zerzauste braune Haarschopf ihres Sekretärs erschien mit 15 minütiger Verspätung.

Während er sich mit gesenktem Blick zu seinem kleinen Tisch in der linken Ecke ihres Büros schlich, blickte Hermine ihn streng an. Sie hoffte, dass er zumindest eine sehr gute Erklärung für seine Verspätung liefern könnte.

Er schien ihren Blick in seinem Nacken zu spüren, denn sobald er sich gesetzt hatte, blickte er nun doch, wenn auch widerwillig, auf und setzte zu einer Erklärung an. Seine auf dem Tisch herumtastenden Finger verrieten ihr seine Nervosität, doch so einfach ließ sie ihn nicht davon kommen. Sie verlangte Pünktlichkeit und Effizienz von ihren Mitarbeitern. Wenn er eines davon nicht länger gewährleisten konnte, dann würde sie ihn wohl oder übel aus diesem Arbeitsverhältnis entlassen müssen.

„Hermine, es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber du weißt ja, dass Luna letzten Monat ihren Job verloren hat und dass unser Jüngster krank ist und er musste zum Arzt, aber wir konnten uns kein Kindermädchen leisten, dass solange auf die Zwillinge aufpassen konnte und deswegen ist Luna bei ihnen geblieben und ich bin mit Tom zum Arzt gegangen und deswegen bin ich jetzt leider etwas zu spät, ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“

Die junge Ministerin faltete ruhig die Hände über den vor ihr liegenden Formularen, räusperte sich und schaute ihrem Sekretär fest ins Gesicht.  
„Mr. Longbottom, es ist nun schon das dritte Mal in dieser Woche passiert. Ich hoffe, es ist Ihnen klar, dass sie dafür heute Abend länger arbeiten müssen. Sollten sie sich noch ein weiteres Mal verspäten, dann werde ich sie leider entlassen müssen, auch darüber sollten sie sich im Klaren sein. Ich kann diese Unpünktlichkeit nicht dulden. Außerdem möchte ich sie nicht wieder daran erinnern müssen, dass ich während der Arbeitszeit Miss Granger für sie bin, Mr. Longbottom. Beginnen sie jetzt bitte mit ihrer Arbeit, sie haben heute schon Zeit genug verloren.“

Mit diesen Worten entfaltete sie ihre Hände und begann sich wieder um die Belange der Zaubererwelt zu kümmern, ohne auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten.  
Ihr Sekretär, Neville Longbottom dagegen, biss sich auf die Unterlippen und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Er konnte gar nicht glauben, dass die Frau vor ihm die gleiche Hermine Granger sein sollte, mit der er in Hogwarts befreundet war.  
Was war nur mit ihr passiert?

Nicht mal äußerlich erinnerte sie noch an das junge Mädchen, dass einst durch die Gänge der Schule gelaufen war, ihre Freunde zum Lernen angespornt hatte, die die Regeln auch gerne mal gebrochen hat, wenn es ihren Freunden geholfen hat, die sich für die Benachteiligten eingesetzt hat und die für die Freiheit der Zaubererwelt gekämpft hat. An der Seite ihrer Freunde. Und er war einer dieser Freunde gewesen.

Doch schon bald wurde sie als Assistentin des neuen Zaubererministers Albus Dumbledore eingesetzt und zusammen hatten sie die Welt der Magie und Zauberei wieder aufgebaut und den Menschen wieder Hoffnung und Freude gegeben, nach dem langen Krieg.  
Das war nun schon sieben Jahre her und in diesen sieben Jahren begann für alle wieder ein normales Leben.  
Die, die den Krieg überlebt hatten, hatten schon bald begonnen neue Familien zu gründen um das Leben zu feiern und um glücklich zu sein. Doch irgendwie war diese Zeit an Hermine vorbeigeglitten. Sie hatte damals andere Aufgaben, sie hatte mit ihrem ehemaligen Schulleiter zu arbeiten. Die beiden gönnten sich keine freie Sekunde. Und so kam es wohl, dass Hermine sich immer mehr von ihren Freunden entfernte. Die hatten ja jetzt eigene Familien, waren verheiratet und bekamen Kinder. Und sie, sie hatte ihre Arbeit.

Und dann, vor zwei Jahren, passierte etwas, was Hermine noch mehr zu dem werden ließ, was sie heute war. Ihr Mentor, Freund und Vorgesetzter Dumbledore verstarb plötzlich. Und irgendwie war es für alle klar gewesen, dass sie seine Stelle als Minister übernehmen würde, was sie auch tat und schon kam noch mehr Arbeit auf sie zu und sie hatte immer weniger Zeit und immer weniger Interesse am Leben ihrer ehemaligen Freunde. Ihr Leben hatte nun einen anderen Inhalt. Sie hatte die Zaubererwelt zu leiten. Und so verwandelte sie sich langsam in die Miss Hermine Granger, Ministerin, die nun vor ihm saß.

Ihre Haare flogen nicht mehr lockig und buschig um ihr hübsches Gesicht herum, sondern waren streng nach hinten gebunden. Die ersten Fältchen zeigten sich auf ihrer Stirn, dabei war sie noch nicht mal dreißig. Sie trug nur noch stark gebügelte, feste weiße Blusen und unbequem aussehende schwarze Kostüme dazu.

Wenn Neville ehrlich war, dann tat sie ihm leid. Auch, wenn das Leben für ihn und seine Frau im Moment nicht so einfach war, so war er dennoch glücklich. Glücklich, wenn er jeden Abend zu ihnen nach Hause kam und Luna ihn in den Arm nahm und seine drei Kinder auf seinen Schoss kletterten um eine Geschichte von ihm zu hören. Ihr Haus war nur klein und seit Luna ihre Arbeitsstelle verloren hat und seit der kleine Tom so krank war, hatten sie nicht mehr viel Geld und Hermine bezahlte ihn auch nicht grade gut, aber irgendwie schafften sie es und Neville würde seine vier Lieblingsmenschen für nichts auf der Welt aufgeben.  
Doch seine Chefin kannte diese Liebe anscheint nicht, sie lebte bloß für ihre Arbeit. Sie kam früher als alle anderen und verließ das Ministerium als Letzte. Sie hatte kaum oder gar keinen Kontakt mehr zu den Kameraden aus ihrer Schulzeit. Harry und Ron hatten ihm erzählt, dass sie Hermine in dem letzten halben Jahr noch gar nicht gesehen hatten und dass sie schon seit Wochen keine Eule mehr geschickt hatte, um sich nach ihren Kindern oder ihren Frauen oder einfach nur nach ihrem Leben zu erkundigen.  
Und Neville wusste auch, dass Hermine nicht nur sich selbst mit ihrem Verhalten weh tat. Nur dass sie keinen mehr zu lieben schien, außer ihrer Arbeit, hieß ja nicht, dass sie auch keiner mehr lieben würde….

Der ehemalige Gryffindor seufzte und schaute Hermine, entschuldigt, Miss Granger, traurig an, bevor er sich seiner Arbeit widmete. Er würde heute Abend wieder später nach Hause kommen. Wie sollte er das bloß Luna und den Kindern erklären? Und das gerade heute…. Luna war schon sauer genug, dass er überhaupt heute den ganzen Tag arbeiten musste und nicht wie alle anderen nur den Halben….  
Neville seufzte erneut leise auf…..  
Seine drei Kleinen würden sehr enttäuscht sein….schließlich war heute Heiligabend….

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nach der Anfuhr heute Morgen hielt sich Neville sehr vor ihr zurück. Er sprach nur das Nötigste mit ihr. Und wenn Hermine ehrlich war, dann war es ihr auch ganz Recht so. Sie war hier, um zu arbeiten. Sie wollte nicht unbedingt etwas über Neville und seine Probleme zu Hause hören.  
Die Welt war nicht mehr die Gleiche und sie selbst war nicht mehr die Gleiche. Sie hatte jetzt ganz andere Verpflichtungen, als die ihren Freunden gegenüber. Es ging ihr um mehr. Nun war die ganze Zaubererwelt ihre Verpflichtung. Anscheint schien aber nur ihr klar zu sein, wie wichtig ihre Aufgabe war. Sämtliche Minister versuchten sie zu überreden kürzer zu treten, damit sie sich nicht übernehmen würde und ihre Freunde haben am Anfang auch ihre Zeit mit ihr eingefordert, aber zumindest die hatten mit der Zeit und mit jeder ausgeschlagenen Verabredung gelernt, sie nicht mehr zu belästigen.

Wie so die Zeit verstrich und je mehr Arbeit sie geschafft kriegten, desto nervöser wurde Neville an seinem kleinen Arbeitstisch. Hermine zählte innerlich die Minuten, bis er endlich den Mund aufmachen würde, um sie natürlich darum zu bitten, eher nach Hause zu gehen.

2….3….4….5…6…. Na endlich, …..  
„Ähm, Herm…, entschuldige, Miss Granger, ich wollte fragen, ob es in Ordnung wäre, wenn ich nun Feierabend machen würde. Ich meine, wir haben die meisten Aufgaben für heute erledigt, und….“

Hermine unterbrach ihn fast sofort. „ Ja, die meisten, aber eben nicht alle. Außerdem erinnere ich mich daran, dass ich Ihnen heute Morgen gesagt hatte, dass Sie länger bleiben müssen.“

„Aber, Miss Granger, es ist Weihnachten, Luna und die Kinder…“

„Heiligabend, Mr Longbottom, es ist Heiligabend, und nicht Weihnachten.“

„Ich habe meinen Kindern trotzdem versprochen heute pünktlich nach Hause zu kommen. Wir haben heute unser Familienessen.“

„Okay, ich stelle Ihnen frei zu gehen, aber bedenken Sie, dass sie dann am 27. gar nicht erst zur Arbeit erscheinen müssen. Sie sind nämlich gefeuert.“

„A…Aber.“

Fast hätte Hermine Mitleid mit Neville bekommen, der ganz verzweifelt und niedergeschlagen an seinem Platz saß.  
Aber eben nur fast…

„Okay.“ Hermine konnte die unterdrückten Tränen in seiner Stimme hören, doch sie blickte ihn nicht mehr an, sie war schon wieder in einem neuen Anliegen vertieft.

Umso überraschter war sie, als sie auf einmal die Tür ihres Büros zufallen hörte.  
Neville war wirklich gegangen.  
Sie schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. Der Junge wusste einfach nicht, was gut für ihn war. Aber so wie es aussah, hatte er noch nicht genug Probleme, dass er jetzt so einfach seinen gutbezahlten Job wegwarf.

Na ja, dann musste es eben auch so gehen. Sie würde schon früh genug einen neuen Angestellten finden. Und schon waren ihre Gedanken wieder von Neville abgewandt.

Kaum merkte sie, dass die Minuten schon wieder rasten. Als sie das nächste Mal in ihrer Arbeit unterbrochen wurde, war, als es draußen an ihrem Fenster klopfte.  
Hermine hob erschrocken den Kopf, und bemerkte überrascht, dass es schon dunkel geworden war.  
Erst dann bemerkte sie die zerzauste Eule vor ihrem Fenster sitzen, die ein Pergament an ihrem Fuß trug.  
Wer schrieb ihr denn bloß?

Nachdem sie die Eule hereingelassen hatte und mit den Resten ihres Mittagessens gefüttert hatte, nahm sie ihr vorsichtig die Pergamentsrolle vom Bein und setzte sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch.

„Liebe Hermine, ich weiß, du wirst wie immer sehr beschäftigt sein, aber heute ist Weihnachten, und da solltest du nicht alleine sein. Ich wollte fragen, ob du nicht Lust hättest morgen Mittag zum Essen in den Fuchsbau zu kommen. Die ganze Familie wird da sein und wir vermissen dich alle. Bitte überleg dir doch zu kommen. Ich würde mich so sehr freuen. Wir alle würden uns freuen.  
Ich wünsche dir auf jeden Fall * Frohe Weihnachten*. Deine Ginny.“

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie da saß und den Brief wieder und wieder las. Ginny lud sie ein. Zum Familienessen. Im Fuchsbau. Und sie vermissten sie.

Die junge Ministerin fühlte sich plötzlich sehr einsam. Aber was sollte sie machen? Es ging nicht mehr einfach um sie und was sie wollte…und außerdem hatte sie so lange nicht mehr mit den Weasleys gesprochen….  
Also faltete sie den Brief und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche. Wo er auch blieb, während sie langsam ihre Sachen packte und ihre Tasche nahm und sich durch die leeren, stillen Ministeriumsgänge auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Als sie ihre geräumige Londoner Stadtwohnung betrat sah es da nicht viel anders aus, als im Ministerium. Es war leer und still und zudem dunkel. Gerade als sie durch die festlich erleuchteten Straßen ging, begegnete sie vielen glücklichen Paaren, vielen lachenden Kindern die aufgeregt an den Händen ihrer Eltern herumtanzten. Überall sah sie lächelnde Gesichter, festliche Lichter und aus sämtlichen Wohnungen klangen die altbekannten Weihnachtslieder, die sie früher selber mit ihren Eltern und später auch mit ihren Freunden gesungen hatte.  
Die Luft roch nach Schnee und Winter und Hermine zog ihren Mantel fester um ihren Körper, um sich vor der klirrenden Kälte zu schützen, die sich in der Stadt ausgebreitet hatte. Aber auch um sich und ihre Seele zu schützen, vor den fröhlichen Eindrücken der Festzeit, die ihr ihre Einsamkeit und ihr arbeitsorientiertes Leben im Moment nur allzu schmerzhaft vor Augen führten.  
Am liebsten hätte Hermine mit Galgenhumor gegrinst. Konnte es sein, dass doch noch etwas von der alten Hermine Granger in der toughen Ministerin steckte?!

Jetzt war sie jedenfalls erst mal zu Hause und schälte sich aus ihrem steifen Arbeitskostüm. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach mal wieder in einer bequemen Robe bei der Arbeit erscheinen?

„Was ist denn heute bloß los mit mir. Ein Brief von Ginny und ein Spaziergang durchs weihnachtliche London und schon zweifel ich mein ganzes Leben an? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein…“, murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie sich im Bad bettfertig machte.

Der Tag heute hatte sie geschafft. Sie wollte nur noch in die weichen Laken ihres großen Himmelbettes fallen und schlafen. Am liebsten traumlos. Und kaum hatten ihr Kopf und ihre nun offenen, gelockten, langen Haare ihr Kissen berührt, schien sie auch schon einzuschlafen… doch leider ging ihr Wunsch nach einer traumlosen Nacht nicht ganz in Erfüllung…….

Verschwommen, und schlaftrunken nahm sie auf einmal einen Geruch wahr. In ihrem Zimmer roch es feucht und schwefelig. Ein bisschen wie damals in Snapes Klassenzimmer. Und täuschte sie sich, oder krochen da schwere, weiße Nebel unter ihrer Tür hindurch.

Sofort griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie wie immer, seit dem Krieg unter ihrem Kissen versteckt hielt. Während die Nebel immer weiter ins Zimmer waberten, bemühte sie sich ganz still liegen zu bleiben…vielleicht träumte sie doch nur?

Erschrocken riss sie ihre Augen auf, als sie hörte, wie sich ihre Schlafzimmertür plötzlich knarrend öffnete.

Was ging hier nur vor sich?  
Und waren das Schritte?  
War da jemand in ihrer Wohnung? Sie hatte doch die Schutzzauber aktiviert?

Die Schritte schienen sich ihr zu nähern, sie klangen immer lauter. Und das Knarren der Tür hörte nicht auf. Es kam jemand in ihr Zimmer. Es war wirklich jemand in ihrer Wohnung.

Ihre rechte Hand klammerte sich um ihren Zauberstab und ihre Linke bemühte sich, vor Panik und Angst nicht die Bettdecke über ihren Kopf zu ziehen. Sie wollte das, was da auf sie zukam gar nicht sehen.

Spürte sie da etwa Hände auf ihrer Decke?  
Hermine spürte das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren. Doch sie beschloss, dass Angriff immer noch die beste Verteidigung war und somit schnellte sie hoch und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Eindringling.

Und glaubte sie gerade noch, dass ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren würde vor Angst, schien es sich gerade zu flüssigem Stickstoff zu verwandeln, denn was sie sah ängstigte sie nicht mehr, es versetzte sie regelrecht in Horror. Und sie war eine Hexe. Die in einem Krieg gekämpft hatte.

Vor ihr stand Albus Dumbledore. Zumindest glaubte Hermine, dass er es war. Dieses Etwas an ihrem Bettende erinnerte nur entfernt an ihn. Dieser Geist war dürr, die Kleidung hing ihm zerfetzt an dem knochigen Körper und die ehemals langen weißen Haare waren verfilzt und schmutzig. Schwere Ketten hingen an dem alten Körper und ließen ihn sich nach vorne beugen. Hermine sah, wie sich die Haut eng über den Schädel zog und ihn fast wie einen Totenkopf aussehen ließ. Die ehemals blitzenden blauen Augen blickten sie milchig und leer an und die Halbmondbrille saß ihm zerbrochen auf der Nase.

Hermine ließ zögernd ihren Zauberstab sinken und rieb sich die Augen. Vielleicht träumte sie doch?

„Albus.“

Der Geist des toten Mannes blickte sie immer noch mit leeren Augen an und begann mit einer ausdruckslosen Stimme zu ihr zu sprechen.

„Hermine.“  
„Ja?“, ganz kleinlaut klang die mächtigste Frau der Zaubererwelt.

„Hermine, ich bin gekommen um dich zu warnen.“

„Zu warnen? Albus, was ist mit dir passiert?“

„Du weißt, ich bin gestorben“, ein blauer Funken erschien in seinen Augen. „Und jetzt büße ich für meine Fehler. Und ich möchte dich warnen…“

„Fehler? Was für Fehler, Albus?“

„Ich habe in meinen letzten Jahren nur noch für meine Arbeit gelebt, ich habe an nichts anderes mehr gedacht. Nicht an mich, nicht an dich, nicht an meine Mitarbeiter. An niemanden. Nur an meinen Posten als Minister und meine Aufgaben. Ich habe wohl in meinem Leben oft nur an mich gedacht, oder an den Vorteil für die Allgemeinheit und ich habe keine Individuen mehr gesehen. Ich habe einen Jungen, Kinder in den Krieg geschickt…“

Hermine musste schlucken und die Tränen traten ihr zusätzlich in die Augen. Was ging hier vor sich… sie war wirklich ratlos.

„Hermine, du bist auf dem besten Weg so zu werden wie ich. Du hast heute einen deiner Freunde gekündigt. Du bist an Weihnachten alleine. Ich möchte nicht, dass du das erleben musst, was ich gerade durchmache. Jede Minute meines Todes muss ich meine Schuld tragen und erlebe meine Fehlentscheidungen wieder und wieder. Bitte, werde nicht wie ich.“  
Seine farblosen Augen nahmen wieder etwas ihrer ehemals blauen Farbe an.

„Du musst es verstehen“, redete Albus eindringlich auf sie ein, als Hermine ihn immer noch ratlos anblickte. „Damit du verstehst, werden dich heute Nacht drei Geister besuchen. Sie werden dich mitnehmen und dir etwas zeigen, was dich verstehen lassen wird. Hermine, du bist ein sehr schlaues Mädchen, eine intelligente Frau. Ich kann dich nur noch einmal bitten, denke über dein Leben nach, überdenke deine Entscheidungen. Ich werde dich jetzt verlassen, doch sei bereit, in einer Stunde wird dich der erste Geist besuchen.“

Hermine blinzelte und ….er war weg. So schnell wie er gekommen war, war der gequälte Geist ihres alten Mentors verschwunden. Das alles ging so rasch, dass auch seine Worte nur noch wie Schallfetzen in der Luft hingen, und Hermine alles, nachdem sie sich ein weiteres Mal die Augen gerieben hatte, als Traum abgetan.  
Ein Geist. Albus’ Geist. In ihrem Zimmer. Und er leidet, und er warnt sie.  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf ob ihrer eigenen Einbildungskraft und legte sich wieder zurück ins Bett. Vielleicht würde sie diese Nacht doch noch etwas Schlaf bekommen, wenn diese merkwürdigen Träume aufhören würden…

„Geister, pffft…. Zu mir…“, murmelte sie noch, als sie auch schon wieder von Morpheus Armen umfangen wurde.  
Und so hörte sie auch nicht das ferne Schlagen einer Turmuhr, die anzeigte, dass es gerade zwölf Uhr Mitternacht am Weihnachtstag geworden war…….

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Genau eine Stunde später erklangen wieder die tiefen Schläge der Turmuhr, und ebenso kehrten die geisterhaften Schritte in Hermines Wohnung zurück. Doch die junge Frau schlief so tief, dass sie sie diesmal nicht sofort bemerkte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch bloß daran, dass es diesmal die Schritte eines Geistes waren, der nicht unter seinem vorherigen Leben zu leiden hatte. Er hatte bei weitem kein perfektes Leben gehabt und war den größten Teil dieser Zeit nicht glücklich gewesen, aber er hatte diesen Zustand auch nicht selber gewählt. Er war Zeit seines Lebens unschuldig gewesen und er hatte für die Verbrechen eines anderen bezahlen müssen…und er hatte bezahlt… für 13 Jahre hat er jede einzelne Minute für den Fehler gezahlt, den er einst begangen hatte… vielleicht wurde dieser Umstand von dem, der entschied wer in seinem Leben nach dem Tod für seine Sünden bezahlen musste, auch schon als genügende Buße gesehen, denn kein schreckliches, gequältes Leben als verlorene Seele könnte schlimmer und schmerzhafter sein, als die Vorwürfe die er sich selber zu machen hatte und sich täglich machte.

Jetzt stand er also in der Wohnung von Hermine. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er sie einmal besuchen würde, und dass es nötig war, ihr zu zeigen, was sie verpasste, weil sie auf dem bestem Wege war, schon in ihrem Leben zu einer verlorenen, einsamen, verstockten Seele zu werden.

„Was ist bloß mit dir passiert?“, flüsterte er leise, mit dieser heiseren, unbenutzten Geisterstimme, die ihm so fremd in den Ohren klang.  
Seine kalten, blassen Finger strichen ihr langsam übers Haar….

………. Hermine schreckte auf, als sie spürte, wie etwas Feuchtes, Eiskaltes ihre Stirn berührte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, und in sekundenschnelle kroch sie mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfteil ihres Bettes und zog ihre Bettdecke hoch bis zu ihrem Kinn….

…. Ihn erinnerte sie in diesem Moment so sehr an das Mädchen, dass er damals kennen gelernt hatte, dass er lächeln musste, auch wenn es ihm leid tat, dass er ihr einen solchen Schrecken bereitet hatte. Aber hatte Dumbledore nicht gesagt, dass er sie vorgewarnt hatte?!

„Sirius.“

Ihre Stimme klang genauso eingeschüchtert und jung, wie sie gerade aussah.

„Hallo Hermine.“  
„Was machst du hier? Du bist doch…“  
„Tot? Ja, das bin ich wohl. Dumbledore schickt mich. Ich werde dich mitnehmen und dir etwas zeigen….“  
„Also war das mit Albus doch kein Traum.“, murmelte Hermine und fuhr sich verwirrt über die Stirn. Das war einfach zu viel. Besuch von zwei Geistern in einer Nacht. Geistern von Menschen, die sie einmal so geliebt hat, als sie noch am Leben waren.

„Komm, Hermine, nimm meine Hand. Ich werde dir etwas aus deiner Vergangenheit zeigen… etwas, aus dem du hoffentlich etwas lernen wirst. Etwas, was du vergessen zu haben scheinst…ich will deine Erinnerungen wieder wachrufen.“

Mit diesen Worten zog Sirius eine kleine Schale aus seiner Tasche, die aussah wie ein Denkarium. In ihr schwammen auch dünne hellsilberne Erinnerungsfäden, Erinnerungen, die sie gleich wieder erleben würde.

Das Herz schlug Hermine bis zum Hals. Und sie zögerte sichtlich Sirius Hand zu ergreifen. Was, wenn sie sich das Alles bloß einbildete? War er wirklich da?

„Ja, da bleibt dir nur eins, Hermine. Greif nach seiner Hand.“, redete sie sich selber gut zu, als sie sich langsam auf ihrer Matratze nach vorne schob und ihre Hand nach der ausgestreckten des Geistes reckte.

Und kaum berührten ihre Fingerspitzen die kalte Erscheinung vor ihr, spürte sie einen Ruck hinter ihrem Bauchnabel. So, als ob sie einen Portschlüssel berührt hatte…. Alles drehte sich und sie verlor vollkommen das Gefühl für Raum und Zeit… nach einigen Sekunden schloss sie einfach die Augen und ließ sich von Sirius neben ihr führen.  
Sie hatte die Hoffnung, dass wenn sie die Augen wieder öffnen würde, dass alles nur ein böser Traum war und sie wieder in ihrem Bett liegen würde, und sie diese ganze Schreckensnacht einfach würde vergessen können.

Doch leider tat ihr keiner den Gefallen.  
Denn als sie endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, das Schwindelgefühl in ihr langsam nachließ und sie nach einigen Minuten beschloss vorsichtig die Augen zu öffnen, da stand sie zwar in ihrem Zimmer, vor ihrem Bett…. Aber es war ihr Zimmer und ihr Bett in ihrem Elternhaus. Dort, wo sie tagtäglich gewohnt hatte, seit ihrer Geburt, bis sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war.

Die Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Was hatte sie nicht alles in diesem Zimmer erlebt?

„Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?“, fragte sie den Mann neben sich, der nicht viel älter aussah, als an dem Tag an dem sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Dem Tag, an dem er gestorben war.  
Und auf einmal schien ihr alles wieder zu viel zu werden.

„Oh Sirius.“

„Hey, Hermine, ganz ruhig. Du wirst heute Nacht noch viel erleben. Und glaub mir, mich zu sehen, wird einer der am leichtesten zu verstehenden Sachen sein.“, grinste er sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln an.  
„Komm jetzt, dass, was ich dir zeigen will, befindet sich unten im Wohnzimmer.“

Hermine folgte dem Geist ihres alten Freundes langsam und vorsichtig durch ihr altes Zuhause und knetete dabei nervös den Saum ihres Schlafanzugsoberteil. Sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was sie gleich sehen würde.

Und das, was sie schließlich sah, damit hatte sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet.  
Sie stand mit Sirius in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer und ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen, während etliche Fragen auf sie einstürmten.

„Wie klein ich da bin… wie jung!“  
„Wie jung meine Eltern aussehen…“  
„Wie glücklich wir alle aussehen…“  
„Wann hab ich meine Eltern zu Letzt gesehen?“  
Und die Tränen in ihren Augen flossen über, als sie feststellen musste, dass sie sich nicht daran erinnern konnte.

Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf und beobachtete die Szene vor sich.

Sie sah das weihnachtlich geschmückte Wohnzimmer. Den hellerleuchteten Weihnachtsbaum neben dem Sofa, und sich selbst als kleines Mädchen, dass mit ihrem buschigen, herumfliegenden Haaren aussah wie ein kleiner Wirbelwind, der sich einen Weg durch die Geschenke unter dem Baum bahnte und bei jedem neuen ausgepackten Gegenstand erfreut aufjauchzte.

Und daneben, in dem gemütlichen Sessel, saßen ihre Eltern zusammengekuschelt und beobachteten ihr kleines Mädchen.  
Sie sahen wirklich sehr glücklich aus.  
Sie selbst sah so glücklich aus.  
Und das schlechte Gewissen in ihr wurde fast unerträglich, als sie sich eingestehen musste, dass Sirius Recht hatte.  
Sie hatte diese Zeit, diese Erlebnisse wirklich vergessen.  
Wie konnte sie nur?  
Und es wurde alles noch viel schlimmer, denn Sirius ließ sie jedes Weihnachten in diesem Haus, jedes Weihnachten aus ihrer Kindheit erleben.

Ein halbes Schluchzen und halbes Lachen bahnte sich einen Weg neben dem Kloß in ihrem Hals, als sie sah, wie die kleine Hermine das Buch auspackte, was sie schon drei Monate vorher im Bücherladen so sehnsüchtig angesehen hatte und ihrer Mutter dafür überglücklich um den Hals fiel.

Sie hatte sich ganz in den wiedergefundenen Erinnerungen verloren, als sie auf einmal merkte, wie Sirius erneut nach ihrer Hand griff.

„Ich will dir noch etwas zeigen. Komm.“  
Und schon spürte sie wieder das Gefühl, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

Als sie sich diesmal wieder gefangen hatte, wusste sie sofort, was sie als nächstes sehen würde und bereitete sich schon im Geiste darauf vor. Und doch konnte es ihr nicht den kleinen Schock nehmen, eine ganz junge Hermine, einen kleinen, schlaksigen Ron und Harry in seinen übergroßen Anziehsachen zu sehen, die zusammen die Treppen von den Schlafsälen hinunterstürmten, um die Geschenke unter dem riesigen rot und gold geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum auszupacken.

Und sie sah jedes ihrer Hogwarts-Weihnachten. Sah sich selbst vor ihren Augen wachsen und erwachsen werden, und doch blieb die überschwängliche Freude an jedem Weihnachten gleich.  
Sie konnte die meiste Zeit wirklich nur kopfschüttelnd dastehen. Warum hatte sie diese Zeiten verdrängt? Was war der Sinn gewesen?

Ihr Herz durchfuhr ein brennender Schmerz, als sie das letzte Weihnachten in ihrem siebten Jahr mit ihren Freunden beobachtete. Sie wollte die Erinnerungen nicht verlassen. Wollte weiter Ron und Harry sehen, die sich mit Schokofröschen voll stopften und über ihre Pullover von Molly Weasley lachten.

Doch kaum hatte sie den Gedanken gedacht, berührte Sirius wieder ihre Hand und sie erschrak etwas, denn wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie ihn ganz vergessen.  
Hermine wollte schon sagen, dass sie noch etwas bleiben wollte, als Sirius sie unterbrach und auf die Treppe zeigte, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte und ihr mit einem Nicken andeutete dorthin zu gehen.

Neugierig folgte sie seiner Aufforderung und schritt langsam den ihr so bekannten Weg zu ihrem alten Schlafsaal hoch. Und sie biss sich selbst fest auf die Lippe um nicht loszuweinen als sie den geliebten Raum betrat.  
Die fünf Betten standen genau so da, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Aber sie waren leer. Bis auf ein Bett. Ihr Bett. Das dritte von links.

In ihm konnte man die Umrisse von zwei Menschen erkennen.  
Hermines Puls schnellte in die Höhe und ihr Atem stockte.

Das rote, volle Haar, dass sich über ihrem Kissen ausbreitete würde sie überall erkennen.  
Ginny.  
Ginny, die in ihrem Bett lag.  
Mit ihr.  
Mit ihr, Hermine, zusammen im Bett.  
Die junge Frau konnte sich nur zu gut an diesen Abend erinnern. Es war einer ihrer schönsten Weihnachtsmomente.

Ginny und sie waren die einzigen Mädchen aus den oberen Jahrgängen, die über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben sind. Deswegen war Ginny in ihrem Schlafsaal gezogen und hatte in Lavenders Bett geschlafen. Bis auf diese eine Nacht.

Sie hatten den Tag im Gemeinschaftsraum verbracht, hatten ihre Geschenke ausgepackt, hatten draußen eine Schneeballschlacht veranstaltet und waren nach dem großen Weihnachtsessen hundemüde ins Bett gefallen.

Und Hermine hatte gedacht, sofort einschlafen zu können, doch dann hatte sie es gehört. Das leise, unterdrückte Weinen.  
Ginny weinte.  
Ganz leise war sie zu Lavenders Bett geschlichen und hatte die Vorhänge zur Seite gezogen.  
Hermine hatte keine Fragen gestellt, hatte überhaupt nichts gesagt. Sie hatte Ginny einfach an die Hand genommen und mit zu ihrem Bett gezogen. Dann hatte sie sich hingelegt und die Bettdecke zurückgeschlagen um Ginny Platz zu machen.  
Die Rothaarige hatte sich an sie gekuschelt und Hermine konnte den Duft ihrer Haare riechen, während sie ihr langsam und beruhigend über den Rücken strich und Ginny an ihrer Schulter weinen ließ.  
Und so lagen sie die ganze Nacht da, bis in den frühen Morgen. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach und hielten sich in den Armen. Und sie brauchten nicht ein Wort miteinander zu sprechen.

Am nächsten Morgen löste sich Ginny langsam von ihr, flüsterte noch schnell ein „Danke.“, in ihre Halsbeuge und verschwand dann im Bad. Sie hatten nie über diesen Vorfall geredet und doch hatte Hermine ihn nie vergessen. Bis…. Ja, wohl bis vor einem Jahr… als ihr alles andere wichtiger wurde, als ihre Freunde.

Sirius umfasste jetzt fest ihre Hand.  
„Hermine, wir müssen gehen. Du wirst bald wieder Besuch bekommen, von einem weiteren Geist.“  
Noch während er sprach, bewegte sich die Welt um sie herum, und all die glücklichen Erinnerungen waren nur noch das… Erinnerungen.

„Du weißt bestimmt jetzt, was meine Aufgabe war. Und welcher Geist ich für dich bin. Der Geist…“

„…meiner vergangen Weihnachten.“, beendete Hermine seinen Satz.

„Genau das bin ich. Und ich muss dich jetzt verlassen. Damit der Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnachten kommen kann.“

Hermine drückte kurz die kalte Hand und ließ sie dann bedauernd los. Sie fühlte sich gleichzeitig völlig ausgelaucht und doch angefüllt mit lauter glücklichen Momenten. Sie sah Sirius ein letztes Mal fest in die Augen.

„Ich werde ihn erwarten….“

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Und das tat sie dann auch. Warten,…  
Jede Minute die verging erschien Hermine endlos. Sie wollte nicht lange alleine in ihrem Zimmer sitzen, denn das würde bedeuten, dass die Erlebnisse, die sie in dieser Nacht gemacht hatte, auf sie einstürmen würden. Und sie wollte nicht genauer daran denken, denn dann würde sie sich mit ihnen und mit ihrem jetzigen Leben auseinander setzen müssen, und das war eine Sache, die sie auf alle Fälle vermeiden wollte. Denn dann würde ihr bewusst werden, wie einsa….

* Plop*

Am liebsten hätte die junge Frau vor Erleichterung laut aufgeseufzt. Aber dann wurde ihr bewusst, wer da vor ihr stand und dass sie jetzt noch einiges mehr erleben würde. Und sie wusste nicht, ob es das war, was sie wollte… Hatte sie nicht schon genug gesehen?

„Miss Granger, Miss?!“, unterbrach sie da eine piepsige Stimme, die sie auch nur allzu gut kannte.

„Dobby.“

„Ja, Miss Granger, Miss. Dobby ist gekommen, im Ihnen etwas zu zeigen, kommen Sie bitte, Miss.”

Und diesmal seufzte Hermine wirklich. Hatte sie denn überhaupt eine Wahl?  
So, wie der schimmernde Geist des kleinen Hauselfen vor ihr stand, und ungeduldig mit dem Fuß wippte, wohl nicht.

Also erhob sie sich schweren Herzens von ihrem Bett und ergriff Dobbys Hand.

„Okay, dann zeig mir, was ich zu sehen habe.“

Und Dobby schnippte ohne ein weiteres Wort mit dem Finger und schon befand sie sich nicht mehr in ihrem Schlafzimmer, sondern mitten auf der Straße in einem Stadtteil von London, den sie wohl noch nie gesehen, geschweige denn, betreten hatte.

Es war schon dunkel geworden und die kleinen, zusammengedrängten Häuser machten selbst in der verdeckenden Dunkelheit einen schäbigen Eindruck.

Was sollte sie hier bloß sehen?

Dobbys Geist zog an ihrer Hand und führte sie durch die schmalen, engen Gassen des Viertels, in dem es so ganz anders als in der Innenstadt und in der Winkelgasse, und gar nicht nach Weihnachten aussah und Hermine hatte die Befürchtung, dass es selbst im Sommer hier genauso trostlos aussehen würde, wie jetzt im Winter mit seinen eigentlich idyllisch, verschneiten Straßen.

Der kleine Elf blieb plötzlich stehen und deutete immer noch wortlos auf ein kleines Haus am Ende der Gasse. Durch seinen schiefen Zustand erinnerte es sie schmerzlich an den Fuchsbau.

Langsam schritt sie auf das ärmliche Holzhäuschen zu, innerlich ganz angespannt, was sie in seinem Inneren erwarten würde. Dobby folgte ihr leise wie ein Schatten, und öffnete die Tür für sie, hinter der die sie der Geruch eines warmen Zuhauses empfing.

So ärmlich das Häuschen auch von draußen ausgesehen hatte, um so liebevoller schien es von Innen gepflegt zu werden. Hermine sah ein kleines Feuer im Kamin brennen und daneben den kleinen Tannenbaum, der kunterbunt mit lauter Krimskrams geschmückt worden war.

Als sie den leeren Raum so sah, musste sie lächeln. Das war es also, was sie sehen sollte. Auch wenn die Leute, die hier wohnten nicht viel hatten, so konnten sie doch ein schönes Weihnachten feiern.

Plötzlich flog die Tür zum Wohnzimmer auf und drei kleine Kinder drängten sich hindurch. Und Hermine vergaß fast zu Atmen.  
Denn sie hatte sich geirrt, das war es wohl doch nicht, was sie sehen sollte, denn nun erkannte sie, in wessen Haus Dobby sie gebracht hatte.  
Und als die Tür ein zweites Mal geöffnet wurde, bestätigte sich ihr Verdacht vollständig.

Vor ihr betrat eine große, schlanke, blonde Frau das Zimmer. Ihre Arme waren beladen mit Geschirr und bunten Tischdecken und in ihrem wirren Haar hingen Stechpalmenzweige und an ihrem Ohr baumelte eine rote Weihnachtsbaumkugel.

„Luna.“, Hermine wagte es nur den Namen zu hauchen, obwohl es den Eindruck machte, dass ihre ehemalige Schulfreundin und die drei kleinen Kinder sie gar nicht wahrnehmen konnten.

Dobby neben ihr nickte und wies sie mit einem „Miss Granger, schauen sie da, Miss.“, wieder auf die Kinder hin, die sich daran machten ihrer Mutter die Tischdecken aus den Händen zu zerren, weil sie es nicht abwarten konnten, den Tisch, an dem das Weihnachtsessen stattfinden würde, zu decken.

Doch dann sah Hermine, dass eins der Kinder fehlte. Ein kleiner Junge, mit Lunas Augen und Nevilles braunem Wuschelhaar saß alleine auf einem Hocker am Kamin und schaute lachend seinem älteren Bruder und seiner großen Schwester beim Tischdecken zu.  
Seine Augen funkelten und doch war etwas anders an ihm.

Hatte Neville heute morgen nicht irgendetwas von seinem Jüngsten erzählt?

Hermine fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling, als Dobby sie anwies das Treiben vor ihr zu beobachten. Luna, die mit ihren Kindern lachte und sang, der kleine Junge, der zwar nicht aufstand, um den sich doch alles im Raum zu drehen schien. Seine Geschwister tanzten immer wieder um ihm herum und Luna lachte ihn immer wieder an, bis sie ihn hochhob und mit ihm „Oh Tannenbaum“ singend, durchs Zimmer tanzte.

Die Ministerin hatte alles vollkommen vergessen, außer die Freude und Liebe, die diese vier glücklichen Menschen vor ihr miteinander teilten, so dass sie vor lauter Schrecken zusammenfuhr, als die Haustür aufgerissen wurde und ein kalter Luftstoß ins Zimmer fuhr und das Feuer im Kamin fast erlöschen ließ.

Ihr Herz klopfte ihr immer noch bis zum Hals, als sie den Chorus von „Papa.Papa.“, Rufen wahrnahm, der nun den Raum erfüllte.  
Neville erschien völlig durchgefroren im Zimmer und wirbelte erst seine Tochter und dann seinen Sohn durch die Luft, bevor er seiner Frau und seinem Kleinsten einen Begrüßungskuss auf die Wange gab.

Seine Augen strahlten beim Anblick seiner aufgeregten Familie.  
Kaum hatte er seine nassen Schuhe und seine Jacke abgelegt, übergab ihm Luna den kleinen Sohn und zusammen setzten sie sich in einen alten Sessel am Kamin.

„Schön, dass du jetzt schon da bist. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dich deine Chefin heute pünktlich gehen lassen würde.“

Lunas scharfer Ton fuhr Hermine bis ins Herz.

Jetzt sah sie, wie Neville sich verlegen am Nacken kratzte.  
„Ähm, nun, eigentlich hat sie mich nicht gehen lassen,…Ich musste mich entscheiden…“  
„Entscheiden?!“

Und plötzlich schien der ehemaligen Gryffindor das Blut in den Adern zu gefrieren, denn sie wusste, was Neville gleich seiner Frau erzählen würde. Sie erlebte den heutigen Abend. Diese Szene konnte gerade mal ein paar Stunden her sein….  
….Sie wollte weg… Wollte sich nicht anhören, was jetzt kommen würde….was Neville jetzt sagen wollte….Sie wollte es nicht hören, nicht sehen….Nur weg….Nur weg….

Doch eine kleine, dünne Hand hielt sie davon ab zu fliehen. Sie musste sich dem stellen….  
Hermine hielt die Luft an….jetzt sollte ihre Lektion kommen…. Und, Merlin, sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet, sie hatte nicht nachgedacht….

„Nun ja, ich musste mich praktisch zwischen euch und meinem Job entscheiden. Sie hat mich rausgeschmissen, Liebste.“

„Rausgeschmissen??? An Weihnachten??? Deine ehemalige * Freundin* hat dich rausgeschmissen???“

Hermine und Neville zuckten beide unter Lunas Worten zusammen.

„Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?? Wir brauchen das Geld. Was….was ist mit Tom? Wir müssen seine Medizin bezahlen, die Arztkosten…Oh Merlin…“  
Nachdem Luna anfangs explodiert war und noch geschrieen hatte, sackte sie jetzt kraftlos in sich zusammen und setzte sich auf die Sessellehne.

„Oh Nev…“  
Hermine konnte sehen, dass ihre Schultern leise bebten und sie wusste, dass Luna weinte. Die blonde Frau nahm ihren Mann und ihren Sohn in den Arm, während die beiden anderen Kinder ziemlich ratlos in der Ecke standen und hilflos ihre Mutter und ihren Vater anstarrten, die sich aneinander festhielten, um nicht völlig zusammenzubrechen. Die ganze Weihnachtsstimmung und Vorfreude war verloren gegangen. Neville winkte seine beiden Großen zu sich heran und sie kletterten auch noch auf den Sessel.

Die Vorfreude war weg, doch die Liebe und die Wärme waren im Zimmer geblieben.  
Hermine merkte, wie sie Dobbys Hand fest umklammerte und zusammen mit ihren alten Freunden über den Verlust weinte.

Da räusperte Luna sich.  
„Was denkt sie sich? Das möchte ich gerne wissen…. Was denkt sie sich???“, anscheint war sie jetzt wieder wütend, und Hermine konnte sie verstehen. Wenn sie drüber nachdachte, dann hatte sie sich gar nichts dabei gedacht…

„Liebste, bitte, gib ihr keine Schuld. Sie weiß es nicht mehr besser. Sie kann nicht mehr anders sein. Sie hatte es schwer…“

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Neville verteidigte sie? Selbst jetzt noch? Womit hatte sie das verdient?

Bevor sie Lunas Reaktion darauf hören konnte, hatte ihr Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnachtszeit wieder mit seinem Finger geschnippt und sie zu einem anderen Ort gebracht. Und den kannte sie nur zu gut und so dankbar sie auch war, dass sie der Situation eben entflohen war, so war sie sich jetzt jedoch nicht sicher, ob sie noch ein Erlebnis heute Nacht würde ertragen können.

„Muss das sein? Bitte Dobby, ich habe genug gesehen.“, sagte Hermine mit zitternde Stimme und wehrte sich dagegen das Haus vor ihr zu betreten.

„Miss Granger muss das sehen. Sie muss.“ Wieder folgte ein Schnippen und gegen ihren Willen befand sich Hermine im Fuchsbau.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ihres Sinne wurden sofort von allen Seiten überflutet. Überall roch es nach köstlichem Essen, überall lachten und unterhielten sich Leute und überhaupt waren überall Leute. Die ganze Küche und das Wohnzimmer schien davon überzuquellen.

Sie sah die Weasley –Jungen, die schon alle zu Männern geworden waren. Und da waren auch Mr und Mrs Weasley, die alles Gewusel fachmännisch zu dirigieren schienen. Und da waren auch Harry und seine Frau und noch sämtliche andere Männer und Frauen im Raum verteilt, die wohl alle mehr oder weniger zu einem der Weasley- Kinder zu gehören schienen und a pros pros Kinder, sie übertrafen der Zahl der Erwachsenen im Raum deutlich. Kleine Jungen und Mädchen jagten sich durch das Zimmer und kletterten über Tische und Stühle und hatten ihren Spaß.

So, wie Hermine es verstand, war sie genau in die Vorbereitungen zum morgigen Weihnachtsessen geraten, denn die Zwillinge machten sich daran, die Tische größer zu hexen und die Frauen schienen alle um irgendwelche Töpfe herumzuwirbeln und die anderen machten sich daran den riesigen Weihnachtsbaum mit Arthurs Muggel- Weihnachtslichtern und kleinen Feen zu schmücken.

Ihr Herz schien zu bluten, während sie die Familie vor sich in ihrem Treiben beobachtete. So, wie die Tradition es wollte, würden gleich alle zusammen ein Weihnachtslied singen und dann dürfte jeder sein erstes Geschenk auspacken, bevor es morgen früh die richtige Bescherung geben würde.

Wenn sie gedacht hatte, dass sie einsam war, bevor Dobby gekommen war, dann hatte sie nicht gewusst, wie groß dieses Gefühl in ihr werden konnte. Jetzt gerade schien es ihr die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen.

Tränen füllten ihre Augen, als Mrs Weasley wie zu erwarten mit der großen Glocke läutete und alle ihre Kinder und Enkel und Schwiegertöchter und Schwiegersöhne sich um den nun festlich aussehenden, erstrahlenden Baum versammelten.

Charlie und Hermine bemerkten zu gleichen Zeit, das jemand fehlte. Dieser Jemand, nach dem die braunhaarige Frau schon die ganze Zeit Ausschau gehalten hatte.

Also folgte sie Charlie durch das Zimmer und die schmale, alte, knarrende Treppe hinauf zu den Zimmern.  
„Ginny.“, rief er durch einen Türspalt.  
„Ja?“, ertönte es gedämpft hinter der schweren Holztür.

„Komm schon, wir wollen die ersten Geschenke verteilen, die Kleinen sind schon ganz aufgeregt.“  
„Ja, ich komm gleich.“  
Bei diesen Worten trat Charlie endlich ins Zimmer und Hermine konnte sie sehen. Ginny.

Sie stand am Fenster und hatte die Arme um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen. Ihre roten Haare fielen ihr in langen Wellen fast bis zur Hüfte hinunter und für Hermine hatte sie noch nie schöner ausgesehen.  
Ob einer der Männer oder Frauen da unten im Wohnzimmer zu ihr gehörten?

Charlie trat zu seiner kleinen Schwester und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und blickte mit ihr in den dunklen, sternfreien Nachthimmel.

„Du wartest doch nicht immer noch auf eine Eule von ihr?“  
Ginny antwortete nicht.  
„Ginny, das bringt doch nichts. Du hast sie bisher jedes Jahr eingeladen. Und nie hat sie auch nur geantwortet, noch nicht mal um abzusagen. Du musst damit auf hören, auf sie zu warten.“

Die rothaarige junge Frau blickte weiter stur aus dem Fenster, auch wenn sie sich bei den Worten ihres Bruders verspannt hatte.

„Du hast Unrecht, Charlie. Sie wird eines Tages kommen. Nächstes Jahr. Übernächtes. Egal. Ich weiß es einfach.“

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ließ ihren Bruder allein in ihrem alten Zimmer zurück.  
Und wieder reagiert Hermine gleichzeitig mit ihm.  
Beide streckten die Hand aus, um Ginny aufzuhalten. „Ginny!“, doch sie war schon weg und Hermine hätte sie sowie so nicht hören können.

Der Braunhaarigen schnürte sich die Kehle zu, als sie begriff, was sie gerade gesehen hatte. Und auf einmal war sie völlig kraftlos. Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause. In ihr Bett. Nachdenken und Schlafen und Weinen. Vor allem Weinen. Für all den Schmerz, den sie den Menschen in ihrer Umgebung gebracht hatte.

Dobby schien das zu spüren und schnippte sie zurück in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer und geleitete sie zu ihrem Bett.

„Miss Granger, Dobby wird jetzt gehen. Bitte bleiben Sie wach für Ihren dritten Gast. Den Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht. Miss Granger muss noch eine letzte Sache lernen.“  
Und ohne ein weiteres Wort war der kleine, schimmernde Geist verschwunden.

Und Hermine zog sich, auch ohne ein weiteres Wort, ihre Bettdecke über den Kopf und hoffte, dass wenn sie morgen aufwachen würde, das alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen ist.

++++++++++++++++++++++

Als ein eiskalter Nebel, der sich in ihrem Zimmer ausbreitete, sie aufweckte, wusste sie instinktiv, dass sich ihr Wunsch nicht erfüllt hatte. Zögerlich zog sich Hermine die Decke vom Kopf und betrachtete die Gestalt die nun geisterhaft in ihr Zimmer schwebte.

Und sofort hatte sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.

Der schwarze Umhang, die weiße Maske, wie oft suchten sie sie in ihren Alpträumen heim.  
Und sie hörte das Kriegsgeschrei, roch den Rauch, den Tod der sie umgab.  
In ihrem Schlafzimmer stand ein Todesser, der ihr mit einer knochigen, fleischlosen Hand bedeutete ihm zu folgen.

Der dritte Geist.

Hermine schluckte und löste sich nur langsam aus ihrer Starre.  
Sie blinzelte und sofort befand sie sich an einem anderen Ort. Und sie erkannte ihn jetzt sofort wieder.  
Der Geist hatte sie erneut zu Nevilles und Lunas kleinem Haus geführt, dass jetzt noch schiefer und klappriger aussah, als in ihrer Gegenwart.

Sie wusste nicht, wie viele Jahre sie in die Zukunft geführt worden war und was sie jetzt zu erwarten hatte, sie wusste nur, dass sich Alles in ihr sträubte dieses Häuschen noch einmal zu betreten.  
Doch der gruselige Geist trieb sie wortlos hinein.

Wieder sah sie einen Weihnachtsbaum, einen sehr viel kleineren als bei ihrem letzten Besuch und diesmal empfing sie keine behagliche Wärme. Das Haus schien seltsam verlassen und kalt. Nur der gedeckte Tisch und das Feuer im Kamin ließen erahnen, dass hier noch jemand wohnte.  
Und wie beim letzten Mal öffnete sich die Tür und die Kinder traten ein. Die zwei Ältesten. Und Luna folgte ihnen. Nicht tanzend. Nicht singend. Sie stellte einige dampfende Schüsseln auf den Tisch und nickte ihren Kindern zu, sich zu setzen.

Genau in diesem Moment betrat Neville sein Haus. Er sah so viel älter aus. Viel älter, als er sein konnte. Sein Haar begann schon grau zu werden und seine Kleidung sah abgetragen und mehrmals geflickt aus.

Er küsste seine Frau, seine Kinder und wünschte ihnen „Frohe Weihnachten.“

Hermine verzog fragend das Gesicht. „Wo ist der Kleine? Tom?“ Doch der Geist nickte zur Antwort nur zum Tisch, wo die Familie begonnen hatte zu essen.

„Papa.“, ganz leise klang das Mädchen.  
„Ja, Rima?“  
„Gehen wir heute noch Tom besuchen? Es ist doch Weihnachten…ich…“  
Luna stand bei diesen Worten auf und verließ schluchzend das Zimmer.

Was war hier passiert?

„Wenn du das gerne möchtest, dann gehen wir gleich. Möchtest du eine der Kerzen mitnehmen? Die können wir dann auf sein Grab stellen,…“, Neville versagten die Worte und Hermine wäre am liebsten zu ihrem Freund gelaufen und hätte ihn in den Arm genommen.

Auf sein Grab? Tom war gestorben? Warum?…. Was hatte Luna gesagt?….. sie mussten seine Medizin bezahlen und den Arzt? War sie Schuld an dem Tod von Nevilles jüngstem Sohn?

Hermine musste trocken würgen…sie hielt es nicht mehr aus….  
Zum Glück führte der Geist sie jetzt aus dem Haus, und die Straßen Londons entlang, bis zur weihnachtlichen Winkelgasse in der die Leute zusammenstanden und redeten. Sie lachten.

„Ja, wundert es einen,… sie hatte sich doch am Schluss von allen ferngehalten…“  
„Sie war ganz allein, als es passierte…“  
„Ihre Erben haben sich sofort alles unter den Nagel gerissen,…“  
„Hat sie je was Anderes gemacht, als zu arbeiten?“  
„Tja, sie war gut, aber nicht unersetzlich. Ihr Tod ist also eigentlich kein allzu großer Verlust…“

Diese und ähnliche Satzfetzen begleiteten sie die ganze Gasse entlang.  
Wer war denn noch gestorben? Über wen redete man so?  
Und lachte dabei?  
Als hätte der Todesser- Geist ihre Gedanken gehört, winkte er ihr zu.

Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzlich, als der Geist sie zu einem Friedhof führte.  
Es war stockdunkel und eiskalt und totenstill.

Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich bei Hermine aus. Sie wollte es nicht wissen, sie wusste, dass sie es nicht würde ertragen können und doch setzte sie weiter einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Der Mond beschien ein frisches Grab. Vor ihm stand eine einsame Gestalt. Sie trug einen schweren, schwarzen Mantel, so dass Hermine sie nicht erkennen konnte.  
In ihrer Hand war eine tiefrote Rose, die sie auf dem Grabstein ablegte. Sie war die Einzige an diesem Ort und Hermine wusste, dass diese Gestalt auch die Einzige war und ist, die überhaupt zu dem Grab ging.

Sie trat näher und plötzlich drohte sie innerlich von dem Schmerz zerrissen zu werden, der sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete, als sie den Namen auf dem Stein las.  
Denn es war ihr Name….

* Hermine Jean Granger  
19.09.1979-

Die Rose verdeckte das hintere Datum…  
Aber wenn sie ehrlich war, dann zählte es auch nicht.  
Die Leute hatten über SIE geredet. Sie selbst. Sie hatten SO über sie geredet. Sie hatte keine Freunde mehr, und der Zaubererwelt schien sie egal zu sein, sie war allein gestorben….

Hermine bekam keine Luft mehr… Sie fasste sich an ihre schmerzende Brust und wollte, dass es vorbei ging…

Ein Windhauch kam auf und die Kapputze der einsamen Gestalt an ihrem Grab verrutschte etwas.  
Im milchigen Mondlicht sah die sich gelöste rote Haarsträhne beinah schwarz aus.

Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust wurde immer stärker, alles in ihr zog ich krampfartig zusammen.  
Und entlud sich in einem Schrei, als die Figur sich abwandte und den Friedhof verließ.

„Ginny!!!“

Hilfesuchend auf Grund ihrer Schmerzen blickte sie sich nach dem Geist um, streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, doch er verschwand plötzlich in einer Wolke…doch nicht bevor sie seine schlangenartigen, roten Pupillen durch die weiße Todesser- Maske gesehen hatte………..

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Hermine schrie immer noch, als sie bemerkte, dass sie ganz allein war und der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren nachgelassen hatte.  
Sie lag auch nicht mehr auf der schneebedeckten Erde des Friedhofs, sie lag in ihrem Bett und ihr Gesicht war nass, von Tränen und kaltem Schweiß.

War doch alles nur ein Traum gewesen?  
Sie stand auf und riss ihre Vorhänge auf. Das Sonnenlicht strömte in ihr Zimmer und ließ sie blinzeln. Die Straßen waren mit frischgefallenem, weißem Schnee bedeckt und Hermine öffnete schwungvoll das Fenster.

Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie lachte vor Glück.  
Sie hatte verstanden, dass ihr heute eine zweite Chance gegeben worden war.

„Danke Albus.“, rief sie in den Londoner Weihnachtsmorgen hinaus.

Dann begann sie den ersten Tag ihres neuen Lebens. Zuerst ging es ins Bad. Denn zu erst einmal mussten diese unbequemen Arbeitskostümchen verschwinden. Ihre langen, braunen Haare ließ sie offen über ihre Schultern fallen, während sie in ihre bequemste Jeans und ihren wärmsten Pullover schlüpfte.

Dann beeilte sie sich aus dem Haus zu kommen. Sie hatte noch einiges zu erledigen…

Lachend streifte sie durch die Straßen und rief den Leuten, denen sie am frühen Morgen begegnete ein „Frohe Weihnachten.“, zu.

Sie konnte gar nicht glauben, dass sie tatsächlich verlernt hatte, glücklich zu sein.

Heute morgen hatte sie zudem zum ersten Mal wieder gespürt, wie schön und praktisch es doch war, eine Hexe zu sein.  
So konnte sie einfach schnell einige Geschenke herbeizaubern, nachdem sie das Geld einfach in die Kassen der geschlossenen Geschäfte geschickt hatte.  
„Wirklich sehr praktisch…“, sprudelte es lachend aus ihr hervor.

Als sie die Ansammlung von Häusern entdeckte, wusste sie, dass sie ihr erstes Ziel des Tages erreicht hatte. Ohne nach links und rechts zu gucken lief sie durch die enge Gasse und klopfte schließlich ungeduldig gegen eine der verzogenen Holztüren…

Und sie klopfte…und klopfte….

Sie hatte Zeit, sie konnte es sich leisten zu warten…

Hermine lachte. Wann war das denn das letzte Mal der Fall gewesen?

Nach ihrem zigsten Klopfen wurde die Tür endlich von Innen geöffnet und vor der Ministerin stand die versammelte, ziemlich verschlafen dreinblickende Familie Longbottom.

Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, ließ sie ihre Taschen fallen und stürzte auf den ahnungslosen Neville zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

Dann war die total verdutzte Luna an der Reihe.

Und dann Rima und der Junge und zum Schluss nahm sie den kleinen Tom aus den Armen seines Vaters, küsste ihn auf seine geröteten Wangen und schwang ihn lachend durch die Luft.

„Ich wünsche euch allen „Fröhliche Weihnachten.“

„Hermine? Bist das du?“ Neville und Luna waren jetzt noch verwirrter als vorher.

„Klar. Wer sonst? Ich bin endlich wieder ich. Ach ja, ich hab Geschenke für euch mitgebracht.“, sie schien einfach so viel auf einmal sagen zu wollen…und schon bückte sie sich nach der Tüte zu ihren Füßen und übergab sie den staunenden Kindern.

„Jetzt guckt nicht so.“

„Danke, Hermine.“, brachte Luna nur stammelnd hervor.

„Ach, nichts zu danken. Es ist doch Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe. Aber ich muss jetzt auch schon wieder los, ich wollte euch nur ein frohes Fest wünschen und dir, Neville, wollte ich persönlich sagen, dass du natürlich nicht gefeuert bist und nimm dir ruhig Urlaub, ich bezahl ihn dir auch, komm am Besten so nach Neujahr wieder zu Arbeit. Du hast dir den Urlaub verdient.“

Sie war schon fast wieder aus der Tür verschwunden, als sie zurückkam und Neville, ein weiteres Mal umarmte. Der Arme wusste gar nicht, was er mit der ganzen Situation anfangen sollte.

„Ach ja, und bevor ichs vergesse. Du bekommst natürlich eine Gehaltserhöhung, dafür dass du es so lange mit meinem Arbeits-Ich ausgehalten hast.“

„Okay, danke, Hermine.“ Neville stolperte beinah über seine eigenen Worte.

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und gab Tom noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange und schon war sie wieder verschwunden und ließ eine sehr verwirrte Familie zurück, die ihr Glück noch gar nicht fassen konnte und glaubte ihren eigenen Weihnachtstraum zu träumen.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hermine tanzte schon fast durch die Straßen, zurück zu ihrem Haus.  
Sie hatte so vieles vergessen. Wie hatte das nur passieren können?

Sie hatte ihre Freunde verloren.  
Sie hatte ihre Freude verloren.  
Ihre Erinnerungen.  
Ihre Erlebnisse.

Es wurde Zeit, dass sie sie zurück bekam, wenn es dafür nicht schon zu spät war.  
Sie hoffte mit ihren ganzen Herzen, dass es noch nicht so weit gekommen war.

Wieder Zuhause angekommen schnappte sie sich nur schnell ihre zweite riesige Geschenke-  
Tüte und apparierte zu dem Ort, der ihr all das zurückgeben geben konnte, was sie in den letzten Jahren aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte für ihre Karriere und das sie jetzt hoffte wieder zu gewinnen.

Nachdem die Welt aufgehört hatte, sich um sie zu drehen, sah sie ihn vor sich.  
Den Fuchsbau.

Als sie auf das schiefe Gebäude zuschritt bemerkte sie doch, wie ihre überschwängliche Laune einer nagenden Angst tief in ihrem Innern wich.

Ihre Hände krampften sich um die Schlaufen der schweren Tüten und versuchten so, das Zittern zu unterdrücken, dass sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

„Merlin Granger, du hast in einem Krieg gekämpft, schwerer kann das jetzt hier auch nicht werden. Also, auf ins Gefecht…“

Mit diesen Worten hob sie ihre schwer beladene rechte Hand und klopfte gegen die Tür. Hier war doch bestimmt schon jemand wach, bei den vielen Leuten im Haus.

Und tatsächlich. Kurz, nachdem der hölzerne Ton verklungen war, wurde die Tür von innen aufgerissen und sie sah sich einem überraschten Gesicht gegenüber.

„Guten Morgen, Ron“

„Hermine. Was machst du denn hier?“  
„Na, Ginny hatte mich doch eingeladen.“ Hermine musste grinsen als sie jetzt den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck bei ihrem alten besten Freund sah, wie gerade eben noch auf Nevilles Zügen.  
Ganz nach ihrem bewährtem Motto „Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung“ drückte sie ihm die Tasche in die Hand, so dass er nicht anders konnte, als sie hinein zu lassen.

„Ähm, ja, das hat sie wohl. Aber ganz ehrlich, es hat keiner damit gerechnet, dass du kommen würdest. Sie hat dich schließlich nicht das erst Mal eingeladen.“

Ach, Hermine hatte den Rotschopf vermisst und seine offene Art mit ihr zu reden.

Sie sah ihn fest in die Augen.

„Ich weiß Ron. Es tut mir leid.“  
Er studierte ihren Blick genau und er musste irgendetwas aufrichtiges in ihm gesehen haben, denn nach kurzer Zeit nickte er ihr zu und gab den Weg ins Wohnzimmer der Familie frei.

Kaum hatte Hermine einen Schritt in den weihnachtlichen, gemütlichen Raum gemacht, wurde sie von Mrs Weasley mit einer Umarmung fast erdrückt.

„Hermine!!! Du bist wirklich gekommen! Ich hatte es nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt… Die Ministerin bei uns im Fuchsbau…“

„Mrs Weasley. Danke, für die Einladung. Ich bin aber nicht als Ministerin da…“

„Sch… Willkommen Zuhause, Hermine.“

Und genauso fühlte es sich auch an. Wie das nach Hause kommen, nachdem sie für lange Zeit ihren Weg dorthin verloren hatte.  
Hermine traute ihrer Stimme nicht zu, in diesem Moment richtig zu funktionieren und deswegen nickte sie nur und schmiegte sich für einen kurzen Augenblick fest in Mrs Weasleys Umarmung.

Das war wahrscheinlich nur das gewesen, worauf die anderen Weasleys, ihre Freunde, gewartet hatten, denn als nun klar war, dass sie wieder ein Teil der „Familie“ war und ihre Mutter der jungen Frau in ihrem Arm verziehen hatte, da sprangen auch die anderen Kinder und Männer auf, die in dem Raum versammelt waren und hießen zu willkommen.

Da waren so viele, die sie noch gar nicht kannte, aber sie freute sich schon sehr darauf sie kennen zulernen.

Nachdem sie alle begrüßt hatte, blickte sie sich mit feuchten Augen im Raum um.  
Harry stieß sie an und deutete zur Treppe.

„Ginny ist noch oben, sie muss noch ihre Geschenke zusammen suchen.“

Dankbar grinste sie ihn an und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer, verfolgt von den sämtlichen Blicken der Großen und Kleinen Weasleys.  
Ihre Hände wurden schwitzig, weil sie so nervös war. Und ihr Magen zog sich vor Aufregung zusammen.

Doch schließlich hatte sie das Zimmer erreicht und klopfte zum dritten Mal an diesem Morgen an eine Tür, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr aufgemacht und vergeben werden würde.

Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in ihre Handflächen, während sie darauf wartete, dass Ginny herauskommen würde.

Als sich die Tür endlich öffnete, glaubte sie, dass sie auf der Stelle vergehen müsste. Wenn Ginny gestern schon schön gewesen war, dann war sie heute wunderschön.

Ihre Haare waren wie immer offen und sie trug einen dunkelgrünen Rock und ein braunes Oberteil, das Hermine den Atem stocken ließ.

„Hallo Ginny. Frohe Weihnachten.“, presste sie mit einem Atemzug heraus, weil sie befürchtete sonst den Mut zu verlieren.

„Hermine.“

Sie nickte bloß und starrte immer noch die attraktive junge Frau vor sich an.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln bereitete sich auf Ginnys Gesicht aus.  
Die Braunhaarige blickte sie, genau wie ihren Bruder gerade im Wohnzimmer, fest an.

„Es tut mir so leid.“  
Sie entschuldigte sich für alles. Und Ginny verstand.

„Ich wusste, dass du irgendwann kommen würdest. Ich wusste es.“

„Ich weiß.“, flüsterte Hermine leise, während sie einen Schritt näher zu ihrer Freundin trat.

„Ich hab sogar ein Geschenk für dich. Eigentlich noch viele. Ich hab alle der letzten Jahre aufgehoben.“

„Ich will eigentlich nur eins.“, sie sprach so leise, dass Ginny sie nur verstehen konnte, weil sie so nah beieinander standen.

„Ja?“  
„Ja.“

Das Lächeln der Rothaarigen wurde noch breiter und strahlender.  
„Ich glaube, wir wünschen uns beide das Gleiche.“

Mit diesen Worten zog sie Hermine noch näher zu sich und schlang ihre Arme vorsichtig um ihren Rücken.

Hermines Arme legten sich federleicht auf Ginnys Wangen und zogen ihr Gesicht langsam zu ihrem eigenen.

Ihr Atem vermischte ich, als sie flüsterte:“ Das hatte ich gehofft. Von ganzem Herzen.“

„Hör auf zu Reden, * Mine.“

Und dann hätte die junge Ministerin auch beim besten Willen keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen können, um auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen, denn ihr größter Wunsch ging in diesem Moment in Erfüllung.

Ganz sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen, so als hätten sie Beide Angst, dass die Andere jeden Augenblick sich zurück ziehen könnte, doch das tat keine von Beiden.

Ihre Lippen streichelten sich langsam. Schmeckten sich zum ersten Mal.  
Hermine seufzte glücklich auf, als Ginnys Zunge vorsichtig ihre Unterlippe entlang fuhr. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich einladend und plötzlich konnten sie nicht genug von einander bekommen, mussten sich schmecken, sich ertasten.  
Ginny keuchte auf, als ihre Zunge auf Hermines traf und sie sich spielerisch umtanzten.  
Ihre Hände glitten den Rücken der Frau in ihren Armen hinauf und hinunter und Hermine zog sie noch enger an sich.

Doch schließlich mussten sie sich wohl oder übel von einander lösen, doch sie ließen sich nicht los. Zu lange hatten sie warten müssen, um die Andere zu halten, als sie jetzt so schnell wieder gehen lassen zu können.

„Wir sollten runter gehen. Die Anderen warten bestimmt schon alle auf ihre Geschenke.“, wisperte Hermine leise, so als ob sie den Moment nicht zerstören wollte.

„Ja, da hast du wohl Recht. Obwohl ich mein schönstes Geschenk schon bekommen habe.“

Als Ginny sie ein weiteres Mal mit ihrem atemberaubenden Lächeln anstrahlte, dann ihre eigenen Geschenke vor sich die Treppe hinunter schweben ließ und ihre Hand ergriff um sie zu einem weiteren tiefen, zärtlichen Kuss zu sich zu ziehen, konnte Hermine nichts anderes tun, als ihr zuzustimmen.

Sie drückte ihre rothaarige Schönheit an sich.  
Ja, sie hatte tatsächlich ihr schönstes Weihnachtsgeschenk schon bekommen.

 

ENDE!


End file.
